Our Little Secret
by Shadow Wolf 2013
Summary: WARNING: Contains multiple lemons. One of them being incest. After Winston and Lilly do something they regret, what will happen? Will they get through it together without the pack learning the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**_Our Little Secret_**

Winston was walking beside Humphrey, talking with him about Kate as they strolled through Jasper. "You know that mating season just started, right Humphrey?"

"Yeah… So I've smelled. Kate's been in heat for a couple of days now," Humphrey said. Winston looked at him, and Humphrey quickly added, "But we haven't done anything, sir! I'm staying away from her for now. I don't want to do… _that_ just yet. Not until marriage."

Winston smiled. "Good. But I just want you to know… When the girls are in heat, they'll do almost _anything_ to get you to mate with them. So, I'll understand if something does happen. Just… try not to hurt her, okay? It'll be her first time, so it will be painful for her at first."

"I understand, sir. I'll be careful," Humphrey responded. It was impossible for him to smile at this kind of situation. It was too awkward to be having this talk with his future father-in-law.

Winston was relieved when he realized Humphrey felt just as awkward about the conversation as he was. "That's all, Humphrey," Winston chuckled. "You can go now."

"Oh, okay," Humphrey said. "I promise, I'll be careful." _Thank god he let me go._

He took off before Winston could pull him in for another conversation. Winston chuckled to himself at the Omega's funny behavior. Then his ear twitched when he heard something to his right, off in the distance. _What was that? _He turned in the direction of the noise and started walking toward the noise. He wondered for a moment how Humphrey hadn't heard it. Then he realized that maybe Humphrey didn't hear it because his Omega ears weren't as good as an Alpha's. As Winston continued walking toward the sound, he began to distinguish what it was. It was a moan. "Yes..." Winston kept walking, and when the moaning seemed as if it was a few feet from him, he decided to hide in a bush in case it was just another couple helping each other with their heat.

Winston got into the nearest bush and peeked through the branches. To see a white wolf, by herself. Using her tail as a replacement for a male wolf. Her tail was moving back and forth, sliding in and out of her opening. Even though he was looking at the girl from the back, he could still tell that he was right. And the girl had a nice body too. Very slender. He knew it was wrong to spy on wolves, but he was the pack's leader. He always had rough days. He deserved a little reward like this, right?

"Oh... Yes..."

Winston's jaw dropped at the familiar voice. He stepped out of the bush and stepped toward her. "Lilly?"

She jumped, pulling her tail out of her and getting to her paws as she turned around to face her father. "Dad!" She was blushing beneath her white fur, embarrassed the she had been caught. And by her own father!

"Oh my gosh!" Winston turned his head away, and blocked his eyes with his paw. He couldn't stand to look at his daughter now. Not after what he was just watching. And thinking. "I-Im so sorry, Lilly. I didn't mean to.. interrupt."

"No! I'm the one that shouldn't have... I mean... I— Oh my gosh... Dad, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it!"

Then Winston picked up the scent coming off of his daughter. He slowly turned his head towards the source of the smell. Lilly was sitting down on her hind haunches. "You're... you're in heat, aren't you, Lilly?"

"Y-yes... I'm—I'm so sorry dad," Lilly said. "I shouldn't have been..."

"No, Lilly..." Winston said. "It's... It's okay. You can't help it. I understand." For some reason, Lilly couldn't take her eyes off her father. She slowly moved her tail back in front of her, ready to put it back inside. Winston turned to walk away, "I'm sorry, Lilly. I'll... give you some privacy."

"Dad...?"

Winston stopped, knowing full well what was coming. The scent was drawing him to her, but... she was his daughter. He couldn't do this! He didn't turn his head back because the smell would only have a stronger impact on him. "Yes?"

He could feel his wolfhood beginning to slide out of its sheath without him wanting it to. He sat down so Lilly wouldn't see it from behind him. Lilly spoke up. "Can you... I know it's wrong, dad, but can you help me?"

Winston turned his head around before he realized he was doing it. The scent of Lilly's heat got stronger, just as he had thought. "Lilly... I don't think..."

"Please? You don't have to do... _that," _Lilly said. She got up from her sitting position and walked over to her father, the smell drawing him in even more. "It's just... my tail isn't satisfying me enough..."

Winston was trying to hold his breath, trying not to breathe so the scent wouldn't fill his nostrils. He wasn't saying yes... But he was unable to open his mouth to say no either. Lilly was standing just a foot in front of him. The smell of her heat was intoxicating him. "Lilly, please... T-this is v-very... i-inappropriate."

Lilly lowered her head beneath her father's and stretched her neck to move her head closer toward Winston's hot tip, not listening to what her father was saying. Winston really wanted to get out of there and get home. So why wasn't he running? Why was he just sitting there, letting Lilly do this?

Then he felt it. Lilly's tongue licked him on his wolfhood, making it slide out a bit more from its sheath. Winston winced at the shocking pleasure that went through him. Lilly licked it again, processing the taste of it. _Tastes good... _Winston didn't want her to continue. This was his daughter for crying out loud! But he didn't tell her stop either. Lilly brought her head back up, and could have sworn she heard Winston make a slight whistling sound, like he didn't want it to stop. She put her paw on his chest and gently pushed him back. Winston didn't resist, and let her push him backwards so he was lying down on his back.

Winston wondered what she was going to do now. He looked down at her. Lilly lay down in front of him, putting her paws to Winston's sides. She leaned her head in towards the wolfhood, now fully grown and out of its sheath. Lilly took another lick and looked to her father with her lavender eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. Lilly could see that in his eyes, so she looked back to the organ in front of her and took it into her muzzle. Lilly could already taste the pre coming to her tongue.

It was an amazing taste. And she loved it. Lilly looked up at her father. His eyes were closed. He looked to be struggling between whether to let this continue or not. So Lilly let her head slide down, taking the organ in her muzzle a quarter of the way as she watched the face on her father. She brought her head back up slowly, and flicked her tongue on the hot tip as she let it come out of her mouth as her father gasped in pleasure.

Winston looked down at her, wondering why she stopped. "Please... continue, Lilly."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes... please..."

Lilly smiled, glad that he was willing now. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help it. This darn heat was killing her. Lilly took another look at the pointed tip before she opened her muzzle and took the back in her mouth. This time, she let her head slowly slide down past the quarter mark and stop when half of it was in her mouth. She didn't want to rush this. If they were going to do this, she wanted it to be special. She wanted him to enjoy this as much as she hoped that she would. Bringing her head back up until just the tip was between her lips, she let her tongue swish around on it for a second before letting her head go back down. She moaned as she did this, letting her father know she liked what she was doing. "Mmmm..."

Winston looked down at his youngest daughter. Just the sight of the white beauty doing this to him made him more excited. The fact that it was his own daughter somehow made it more thrilling. "Ohh, Lilly..." To think that this girl was always so innocent... it made Winston wonder what else she had done without him knowing. But at the moment, he didn't quite care. He just wanted to enjoy this moment with her.

Then she turned up the speed on his organ, increasing his pleasure. Winston reached his paws down toward her, running them through his daughter's fur. Lilly looked up at him with her violet eyes, and he couldn't stand it. Those eyes were so beautiful. As Lilly pulled her head back up, Winston pushed her head back down. Not with force though. Just to let her know he wanted her to go faster. She must have picked up on the hint because she sped up. Just a little. "So good..." Winston moaned, letting his paws come back to his chest where the naturally sat when he was on his back.

Lilly decided to be a little devil. She would have smirked if his organ wasn't in her muzzle at the moment. She suddenly stopped sucking, and lifted her head off of her father's organ. Winston looked down at her, wondering why she was doing this. "Something wrong, Lilly?"

"You're right dad, we shouldn't be doing this..."

He made that whistling sound that was meant as a whine, disappointed. Why did Lilly suddenly want to stop? Just as Winston was about to get up, Lilly surprised him by quickly taking his tip back into her mouth and starting off at the fastest speed she could manage. Winston gasped at the surprise, and let his body relax again, going back to his back. He looked down at his daughter and chuckled. "Felt like surprising me, did you?"

Lilly closed her eyes, concentrating on giving her father pleasure as she sucked on his organ. He closed his eyes, knowing the answer to his question. He was glad that she did that to him. She must have known he liked surprises if she did that. _She's amazing at this,_ Winston thought with a smile. _She's just like Eve... I wonder what she'd do if... _Winston looked down at his daughter—her eyes were closed. He quietly reached his paws down toward her head, and let them hover just above her for a moment, wondering if she'd caught him. When he was sure that she hadn't, he pushed his paws down and forced her head all the way down the entire shaft.

Lilly's eyes opened wide as she let out a muffled "Mmph!" of surprise. She tried to bring her head back up so she could continue sucking, but her father wouldn't let her. She looked up at him, wondering why he was holding her there. She wasn't able to pleasure him if she was trapped there. Unless... Lilly remembered her tongue. It was inside her mouth with him, right?

Winston smiled down at Lilly when she did what he was hoping for. She started swirling her tongue around his organ. _Yep. Just like her mother. _Winston brought his paws away after that. That was all he needed to know. If she would use her tongue like that, just as Eve usually did.

Lilly didn't stop swirling her tongue around the shaft as she continued sucking. She figured it would just add to the amount of pleasure she was already giving him. Lilly was taking in the entire organ now. Winston could feel his climax approaching. "Mmmm... Faster, Lilly. It's coming."

She listened to her father, increasing the speed of her head-bobbing, eager for it meet her tongue_. _Lilly didn't have to look down to know that her vulva was getting moist, anticipating what she hoped would come after this. After a little bit longer of her head bobbing up and down, Winston put his paws on Lilly's head and held her down, making his whole organ going in her muzzle. Lilly closed her eyes as she tasted her father's seed entering her mouth and greeting her taste-buds. She swallowed what she could, but some of it escaped her mouth and dripped down his dick. Winston groaned in pleasure as he shot his sperm in his daughter's snout.

When she felt Winston's paws come off her head, Lilly realized he must have finished. So she lifted her head, licking her lips free of any cum. Then she cleaned the rest of the cum from her father's organ as he panted heavily. "That... was... great, Lilly..."

Lilly looked up at him, licked her lips, and smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Winston rolled over and got up to his paws, sitting on his haunches in front of his daughter. "Now it's your turn." Lilly smiled, excited now. She was already getting moist, and couldn't wait to see what he had in mind first. "Lay down on your back for me."

She did as she was told. And Winston liked what he saw. Lilly was on her back, spreading her legs for him while her front paws nested on her chest. She looked up at him, eager for him to begin. Her pink vulva was glistening with moisture. The scent of her heat was still intoxicating him. He could have went straight for it, but he wanted his daughter's first time to be special. Even if it was with him. And he was in no hurry to put her in that kind of pain just yet. So he went up to her and laid down, just as she did for him. Right in front of her, with his paws going around her sides. He used his head to nudge her legs further apart so he could get a little bit better access.

Lilly watched as her father lowered his head toward her opening. A large shock of pleasure coursed through her tender body as Winston flicked his tongue on the opening, a quick lick from bottom to top. She couldn't help but let out a semi-loud moan. Winston liked the taste of his daughter. He needed more. He slowly put his tongue back down on her, applying pressure, but not moving it. The new taste that he liked was amazing, and greeted his taste-buds. Then he slowly moved it upwards, driving Lilly crazy with how slow he was going. It was torturing her. She needed it faster. But still... it felt good.

She wasn't going to complain about what she liked.

_Tastes... so... amazing... _Winston thought as he continued caressing Lilly's vulva with his tongue, ever so slowly. He knew it tortured her, but he wanted her pleasure to last. As he licked, he could still smell the heat on her. It smelled good. Lilly's soft moaning was soothing to his ears. The taste. The smell. The sound. He liked everything about this moment. And he was only licking the outside. Winston slowly poked the tip of his tongue inside her, making Lilly's legs involuntarily spread even more and make her moaning a bit louder. He slowly slid in the rest of his tongue until his nose was pressed against her fur. He could taste her juices inside her, and it was no surprise that it tasted great. He moved his tongue around, exploring her vulva. Caressing the walls inside. Lilly's hips bucked at the pleasure shooting through her.

"Mmm... You taste great, Lilly," Winston said.

"T-thank you, d-dad..." Lilly managed to breathe out.

Winston dove his tongue back inside her opening after a few licks outside. Then he got an idea that he just knew she would love. Winston stiffened his tongue and slowly moved it in and out, mimicking the motions that she would feel of mating. Lilly mewled in pleasure, letting her father know that she was enjoying it. As he gradually picked up speed, she began to make her moans louder. Then he stopped with what he was doing, his tongue stopping inside of her as he let it relax. He lifted his head, pulling his tongue out with a little flick at the very top of her opening. "Feel good, honey?"

"Oh... y-yes... It's am-amazing."

Winston could feel the pressure on his wolf-hood. It was growing again, eager for more. He felt the pressure of it beneath his stomach on the ground. He didn't bother to think about it too much. He was concentrating on his daughter's pleasure right now. Not his.

Lilly was nearing her climax already. "Yes... K-keep going, dad... I'm almost t-there..."

So he continued, licking as fast as he could, dipping his tongue inside whenever he ran over the middle of her opening. His daughter's hips started bucking like mad at the extreme pleasure. Winston put his paws on her waist, wrapping them around her legs to try keeping her still. Lilly's eyes were open wide, surprised at the sudden burst of pleasure her father started giving her. She was loving this even more than Winston had even hoped.

Lilly's orgasm was building up inside of her. And her eyes involuntarily closed when it finally released, her juices greeting her father's tongue as he gladly licked it all up. Her hips still bucked as he cleaned her because he was still licking, and it felt great. She was shaking with pleasure. Winston quickly cleaned her up, giving her a few last licks to keep her wanting more.

She looked up at her father, smiling, with love in her eyes. Winston sat up on his haunches. As Lilly got up to her paws again, she noticed her father's organ had grown back. "That was amazing, dad..." Lilly said, panting. "But... It looks like you're still wanting more."

Winston nodded. He knew now that she had seen it had grown back. Lilly turned around and moved her tail to the side, lifting it. She was offering herself to her own father. Winston leaned his head in towards Lilly's opening, still smelling the heat on her. It was driving him crazy. He needed it. _What am I doing...?_

Soon, Lilly felt the pressure of her father on her back, his front paws gripping around her little waist. She eagerly waited for him to start, but he just stood there, frozen. "Something wrong, dad?"

"I just... don't think we should do this..."

"Dad... We've gone too far to turn back now. Let's just finish this. We'll never do it again, if you don't want to."

He sighed. She was right. They _had_ gone too far to turn back. He thought about it for a moment, and decided to go ahead with it. He started thrusting, aiming for his daughter's opening. Miss. Try again. Miss. He stopped and waited for a second. He lined up his wolf-hood, and slowly moved forward. He felt his daughter shudder underneath him when his tip touched her folds, gently poking in. She moaned. He knew this next part would hurt his daughter. What would be better for her though? Letting her know so she can brace herself, or just go right ahead with it?

"Don't worry, dad. I know it's going to hurt. Just... do it."

"Okay, Lilly."

Well, she knew it was going to hurt. So, it would be better to just get the pain over with. Without hesitation, he thrust his entire organ into her as fast as he could, grunting with how tight she was. He knew this was going to feel great. Both for him, and for her—when her pain went away. She clenched her teeth together, screaming, her eyes squeezed shut with tears underneath her eyes. It hurt. Badly. Winston leaned forward, careful not to move inside of the young girl, and licked her on the cheek, hoping it didn't hurt too badly. "You all right, Lilly?"

"Just... Just keep going. It might help," she seethed.

Winston couldn't believe it. He had just taken his own daughter's virginity. So why didn't he feel guilty about it? He should. Specially when her first time should have been with Garth, her true love. He listened to his daughter, and slowly started to move out as he watched Lilly's reaction beneath him. Her teeth were still clenched tight. Her eyes squeezed shut. She really tried to enjoy it, but she was just in too much pain. He wanted to just stop because he hated seeing his daughter like this, but he knew she'd want him to keep going. "Okay, stop. That... that just hurts more."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Lilly lied. "Just... give me a second. Let me get used to it." He stopped, his wolf-hood just halfway inside. She knew why it was hurting so much. Not just because he had taken her virginity, but because he was too big for her. Her insides needed to stretch so he would fit right. They stayed in the position for a few moments, and Lilly began to feel better. It still hurt a little, but it was getting better. "Okay. I'm ready."

Winston continued, pushing in slowly because he still worried. When all of it was inside her, he stopped to make sure it was okay to keep going. "Don't stop..."

He started pulling out, gaining enough confidence to move a bit faster. Lilly seethed for a second before it turned into a slight moan. Winston made sure to grip his daughter's waist good enough so he wouldn't lose balance. He was only standing on his two hind legs after all. And he had to concentrate his weight on his two paws so Lilly wouldn't have to hold him up. As Winston kept going, he soon noticed that the pain on Lilly's face was fading away, and she started to moan. "Oh..."

"Feel better now?"

"Much," Lilly said.

She turned her head to look at him and gave him a smile to assure him she wasn't lying. That gave Winston enough confidence to speed it up a little. Lilly's moaning only increased. Her pain was almost completely gone now, replaced by pleasure. "So... tight..."

Lilly responded, "So... big..." Winston increased his speed again, making Lilly's head drop from the pleasure. He was thrusting in gently, but fast. Pushing all of it inside before taking it back out and repeating. "Please, dad... H-harder... G-go harder..."

He didn't mind fulfilling his daughter's request. In fact, he was actually willing to do it. Winston thrust in harder, making Lilly gasp at the feelings she was experiencing for the first time. She felt her father's knot slap against her folds each time he thrust back in. Winston hadn't noticed at first, but he did now. With each thrust, it was pushing Lilly forward from the impact. He felt her pushing back against him as he pushed in. Lilly slowly let herself fall to the ground, leaving her rear up for Winston to keep going. Her chest rested on the ground. She spread her legs to give Winston better access as she closed her eyes to enjoy the amazing feelings coursing through her young body.

Winston's panting was getting louder. Lilly's moans drowning out her own panting. Each thrust he gave her added to the building of their climaxes. Lilly felt her bodily fluids begin to drip from her vulva, sliding down her legs to the ground. The friction of their two organs added warmth, but the breeze blowing by kept them feeling cool. _This is amazing..._ They both thought. Winston felt himself twitch inside of her. Lilly felt it too, moaning at the pleasure it created. Her climax was coming, and she could tell that Winston's was coming too.

They both said the same thing at the same time. "I'm close..."

Winston didn't need to be told to go faster. He was already speeding up, pulling Lilly's small body toward him as he thrust in fast and hard. Lilly was off her chest, back up to her paws. She used those paws to push herself back against her father's knot as they both panted and moaned with pleasure. With one last, hard, thrust, Winston's knot entered his young daughter's body. That last thrust was all it took to send her over the edge. Her fluids barely managed to slide out of the opening, blocked off by the knot, and slide down her legs, as some of it squirted onto her father's stomach. Winston enjoyed the feel of his seed leaving him, going inside his beautiful, young, daughter. It felt good to relieve some of this tension that had been built up inside him for so long.

Lilly's chest fell back down to the ground out of exhaustion. But she could still feel Winston's warm seed inside her. Filling her. Winston climbed off of his daughter's back and turned around, bringing them in the tying position. He and Lilly were panting heavily. She was satisfied. Winston turned back to look at her. Lilly looked back at him, smiling. "That was amazing, dad..."

Winston smiled. "Glad you liked it."

Lilly put her head back down. All they had to do know was wait for Winston's knot to go down so they could be free. Lilly almost didn't want it to leave though. She liked it sitting inside her. "I won't tell anybody if you won't, dad."

"It's our little secret, Lilly..." Winston put his head down to rest. He was exhausted. Then something came to his mind. Eve had a good nose. There was no doubt that she would smell him on Lilly when they got home. "We're going to have to clean up in the river before we go home, Lilly. Just so nobody smells me on you, okay?"

"Okay, dad," Lilly yawned. She paused for a moment. "Dad...?"

"Mmm?"

"What if I get pregnant?"

Winston's head snapped up. He hadn't even thought about that. _Crap... _"Uhmm... I don't know, Lilly... We'll think of something if that happens. Okay? I promise, everything will be all right."

"Okay."

_She can't get pregnant... She can't. Please don't let her get pregnant... I don't know what Garth would think, but Eve would kill me for sure if she found out._

* * *

><p><strong><em>My first lemon, so let me know what you think of it in a nice review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_By the results of the poll... This story is being continued. Oh, and just so you all know, I'm updating more on my other account. This account is just to to a break from my other stories. Hope you enjoy this one. _

_**Our Little Secret**_

It had been a week since Winston mated with Lilly, due to her heat and seduction methods. He was hoping she hadn't gotten pregnant, and since she hadn't been coming by to say anything, he started growing more confident that she wasn't. He was still worried though. What if she _had_ been pregnant, and just didn't want to say anything? What would Eve do if she found out he mated with Lilly?

"Um..." Winston and Eve looked up to see who it was. Lilly was standing at the entrance of their den. "Dad...? Can I... talk with you for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure."

Lilly turned and started to walk out of the den. Winston got up, telling his wife that he'd be right back as started following his daughter outside. She led him until she was sure they were out of hearing range before stopping and turning to her father. Winston instantly saw tears in Lilly's eyes. Winston stepped up to his daughter and put a paw on her back, giving her a hug. "We can't let anybody know about what we did, okay?"

"I know, dad. It's just... I don't know what to do. I mean... That's going to be a lot harder now."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad... I've been throwing up all day today. I think I'm... _pregnant._" She struggled getting out the last word.

Winston sighed, not knowing what to do about their situation now that it got more difficult. "A-are you sure? You haven't just eaten anything bad?"

Lilly nodded. "I've been eating the same things as Garth, and he's perfectly fine."

How could he have been stupid enough to let himself get seduced by his own daughter? He knew the consequences of their actions, and still did it... Maybe if all of this was done with Kate instead of Lilly, he could have blamed Humphrey or something. At least Humphrey looked a bit similar to him. And maybe Humphrey had mated with Kate by now. They would just think the pups were Humphrey's because of his... grey fur...

Winston's head lifted, getting an idea. "Humphrey..."

Lilly lifted her head, looking at her father. "What about Humphrey?"

"Lilly, we need to get Humphrey in on this. He might be able to help us out."

"But... how?"

"Me and Humphrey both have grey fur, right?" Lilly nodded, agreeing with it. "Well... if we can get him to help us, that would make this a lot easier. These pups are mine, so if they end up having grey fur like me, everyone would know it was either me, Humphrey, or Salty since we're the only three in the pack with this color of fur. And I can't trust Salty with this kind of secret so it would never work with him."

"But—"

"What we have to do first is get Humphrey in on this. If he agrees to the plan, we just tell everybody you mated with him and that will solve everything."

"Dad, we can't do that. He'd never agree."

Winston sighed, realizing Lilly was right about that. Humphrey wouldn't accept that. It would get Kate mad at him also. "Okay..." Winston said, thinking further ahead. "Uh... How about... You mate with Garth? Make him think _he_ got you pregnant. And... if any of the pups are grey, I'll talk with Humphrey, okay?"

"You... you're giving me permission to mate with Garth?" Lilly asked, surprised by it.

"Yes. I wouldn't allow it at any other time, but you're married so it's okay. And after what you and I did, I don't think anything could be worse. This is the best I can come up with, Lilly. We've got to try it. Okay?"

"Okay, dad."

"You're already about a week pregnant, Lilly. So... if you mated with Garth tonight, the pups will arrive a week earlier than everyone would expect. But nobody would suspect anything because that can actually happen."

"You want me to mate with him _tonight_?" Her tail started wagging with excitement of what she was going to be getting today.

"Yes, Lilly. Go get him. With how beautiful you are, he can't resist."

Lilly smiled at the compliment her father gave her. "You really think so?"

"I'm your father, and I couldn't resist, right? I _know_ Garth won't be able to, being your husband and all, he'll know it's all right. Oh, and try not to throw up around him for about a week, okay? You can't be showing signs too early."

"Okay." Lilly gave Winston one last hug before running off to find Garth so she could take him back to the den. The fact that her own father told her to mate with Garth made her excited, knowing she wouldn't get in trouble for it.

Winston trotted back to the den, finding Eve waiting for him just outside. Her tail covering her front paws until she stood up when she saw her mate walking toward her. "Everything okay with Lilly?"

"Yeah. She said she would have talked to you... but didn't know how you'd react."

Eve's eyes widened at that statement. How she'd react? What was that supposed to mean? "What was it?"

"She was just... nervous. About what her first time would be like."

"Her first..." Eve's left eye twitched. "She and Garth are going to..."

Winston nodded.

Eve started walking out of the den, "I'll be right back. There's something I need to rip off of him."

Winston jumped in front of her, keeping her from moving any further. "Eve. They're married now, it's okay. They're in love, and they're married. I told her about how you felt during our first time. It scared her a little, but she didn't change her mind." Eve looked like she was about to keep walking, until Winston added, "You _do_ want to have grandchildren don't you?"

Eve stopped and sat down at the mention of grandchildren. A smile growing on her face. She always had wanted to be a grandmother. "Okay. I guess since they're married, it's all right."

Winston chuckled at her sudden change of heart. "That's my girl," he said.

The two mates sat silently for a minute, then Eve's smile went away. "You okay, Winston? You don't look so good."

"Yeah... I'm just a little stressed out about everything going on right now..."

It was the truth, but not for anything Eve might be thinking. "I think I know how to help you out," Eve said, smiling. Then she turned and started her way back inside the den, her tail rubbing underneath Winston's chin, slowly. That was when Winston realized what she had in mind. He smiled, following Eve inside as he felt his wolfhood starting to grow under him, eager for what Eve had in store for him.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Garth," Lilly said, running up to him. He was with a small group of Alphas, talking with them. Lilly recognized two of them as Claw and Scar from the Eastern side of the territory.<p>

"We'll see you later," Claw said, speaking for each of the three Alphas. They hadn't gotten used to their friend being married to Lilly, and had trouble being nice around her. Garth, one-by-one, said goodbye to his Alpha friends as they walked away. Lilly hadn't expected to find him with some friends. Lucky for her they were leaving. She told them goodbye as well, just to avoid being rude.

"I was about to come looking for you before you found me," Garth said, rubbing noses with his wife, making her tail flick left to right then back again.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lilly and Garth started walking towards their den, not even agreeing on going back home. "Hey, Garth... I've been thinking about something..."

"Hmm? What about?"

"Well... It's a bit lonely, just the two of us, in our den, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Why?"

"Well..." Even though Lilly was already pregnant, she was still nervous about how her first time with Garth would be. "I was thinking... What would you think of hearing some little footsteps around our den?"

Garth stiffened up at the question. He knew exactly where this was going. He'd known this was coming. He just hadn't known when. He smiled at Lilly. "You want kids?"

"Only if you want to," Lilly said, making a nervous smile. Whether Garth wanted kids or not, she was having them anyways. No stopping her there.

"I think that's a great idea, Lilly. When do you want to...?"

"How about now?"

"Now?" _Whoa..._ Garth thought. It was a big surprise to him. She wanted to do it _now_? Lilly smiled at him, her eyes half-lidded with a bit of love and lust in her eyes.

"There something else you need to be doing right now?" Lilly asked, hopeful that there wasn't. She moved her tail to the side, letting the scent of her heat free after hiding it for the past few minutes. Garth immediately picked it up with his Alpha nose.

"Um... Just one," he said, smiling at her. He could feel his wolfhood growing, mostly from the scent has was picking up from Lilly. But also from the knowledge of what was coming.

Lilly smiled and sped up her walking, letting her tail slide underneath Garth's chin. She wanted to get home before they did anything. More privacy there. Garth couldn't wait. He struggled, trying to hide himself whenever they passed a wolf on their way to the den. The walk to the den was agonizing for him. He hoped nobody else could smell Lilly's heat, or see his fully-grown muscle.

When they finally got back to their den, Garth took one last look around, making sure nobody was around, before walking inside. Lilly could see the length of Garth's muscle. She gulped at the size. _Bigger than dad... Will I be able to take that in? _Lilly hoped so. Not only did she need this because it would help with her father's plan. But she needed this because her heat was starting to bug her again. She was glad it wasn't effecting her when she was talking with Winston. Lilly just wanted Garth now.

"So... uh... How should we start?" Garth asked, nervous about his first time. He also thought this was Lilly's first time so she was going to have to act like it.

Lilly didn't have to act nervous. She had been nervous from the second she saw how big he was. Without answering his question, orally, she just walked up to him with a nervous smile. Garth could see the lust in her eyes as she got closer to him. "Just... lie back and relax. I'll start this off, okay?"

Garth sat frozen, surprised by how calm Lilly was for her first time. He'd have thought she would be more nervous about this. Seeing that Garth wasn't moving, Lilly gently pushed on his chest, pushing him slowly backwards. Garth liked how Lilly was taking charge like this. Glad that someone was at least doing something about this moment. He felt the rock on his back as he lay down, and looked up at Lilly, standing over him. She lowered her head, licking Garth on the cheek as seductively as she could manage.

"Okay, I like this so far," Garth said.

Lilly giggled at how nervous her husband was being. "Just relax. You don't have to do anything right now but lay here, and enjoy."

Garth's eyes followed Lilly as she slid down his body. _Is this really Lilly? _Judging by how she was acting, Garth couldn't be sure. But her appearance and voice confirmed that it was her. He figured it was just the heat she was in that caused her to act like this. After all... Lilly had never acted remotely close to this. Ever.

Lilly moved down Garth's body until she was lying in front of him, the wolfhood in front of her. A flash in her memory took her back to that day with Winston. She tried to shake it out of her head. Without actually shaking her head. "You okay, Lilly?"

She looked back up at Garth. "Oh. Yeah, sorry. Just a little nervous, that's all..."

"Me too..." She waited another second before licking Garth's shaft, starting from the base all the way to the tip. Garth held his breath at the sensation he felt. He was really going to do this. Lilly took another lick. Garth let out his breath, losing his nervousness with each lick Lilly made. Each lick being the same. Her tongue starting at the base, where the knot would be when he was close, and slowly making its way up towards the end.

Then Lilly made Garth gasp with a new feeling. After ending a lick, her mouth opened up and took him in. Lilly let him sit inside her mouth for a moment, letting him feel the warm, moist insides of her muzzle. Even though he wasn't moving, he still liked it. The warmth still gave him pleasure. After a short moment of sitting like that, Lilly slowly lowered her head, taking in a bit more, making a low moan as she did so. Garth couldn't handle this torture. Lilly was moving too slow for him.

But the question is... was he going to do something about it? His rod was completely inside her mouth now, and she stopped moving. Was she _trying _to torture him? Garth looked down his body to look at Lilly, the white beautiful Omega he'd fallen in love with, now an Alpha because of their marriage. He smiled down at her when she looked up at him without moving herself. Then she slowly lifted her head back up, letting her tongue flick the end of his organ as she brought her head up, letting him out of her mouth.

"Was that good?" Lilly asked.

"Yes..." Garth sighed. "Just... keep going... please."

Lilly smiled. "It's only going to get better, Garth."

"How can _this_ get— Oh!" Lilly took him back in her mouth, taking it all in as fast as she could before stopping for Garth's reaction. "Okay, you were right. This did get better."

He heard Lilly giggle with him still in her mouth. The slight vibration of her vocal chords on him didn't do much. But he could feel it. Garth reached his paw down, running it through Lilly's fur as she bobbed her head, sucking him. Garth couldn't believe they were finally doing this. He let his paw run down her cheek, making her cheeks red underneath her fur. Lilly couldn't think of a reason for her mind to keep bringing her back to Winston. Sure she loved her father, but not _that_ way. Lilly only had a father-daughter connection with Winston. Her true love was Garth.

"Oh, Lilly..." Garth moaned.

Lilly was brought back to reality when she heard her name. She found that she had started moving faster on Garth now. Well... she couldn't slow down now. It'd just upset him. And another thing Lilly realized was that Garth's knot had grown. Her lips kissing it each time she moved back down, making Lilly even more excited as she started feeling herself get wet.

"I'm close, Lilly... keep going."

_Wow, compared to my dad, Garth sure can't last long..._ Lilly started using her tongue as she sucked, moving it over every part of Garth's rod. Garth reached down with both paws, putting them on top of Lilly's head, pushing her head down each time she came back up. This made Lilly eager, having Garth be a bit forceful with her was exciting her even more. With one last push on Lilly's head, Garth's whole length went in Lilly's mouth. She closed her eyes when she started to taste his seed entering her mouth. Swallowing what she could, Lilly regretted letting some of it escape her mouth. Garth groaned as he released inside her, feeling the warm insides of Lilly's mouth as she swallowed every last drop she could manage, the rest of it escaping her lips and dripping on to Garth.

Then Garth finally released Lilly's head. She kept her head down another moment, making sure to swallow what was left before bringing her head back up with a subtle slurping sound. Garth panted as he looked down his body at Lilly with a smile. "That... was great..." he said in between pants.

Lilly licked her lips, tasting the salty liquid. She leaned her head forward and licked up the cum that had escaped her, making him still want more. Then Lilly sat up. "You could've at least told me when it was coming. But thanks for the surprise."

Garth got back up to his paws, trying to stand, but unable to manage it at the moment. He could sit though. "Yeah... Sorry, I should've told you that. You okay?"

"More than okay, Garth."

"Well... now it's your turn," Garth said, stepping toward his wife.

Lilly smiled as she got on her back, moving her legs apart for Garth. He stepped toward her, and got on his stomach with his nose already moving in towards her, the sweet smell pulling him in. Lilly looked down at Garth, eager for him to start. Garth kept his eyes on Lilly as he took a test lick to see how she tasted. Lilly shuddered a bit at the feeling of Garth's rough tongue. Garth liked the taste just as much as the smell. Lilly let her head rest on the rocky floor of the den as Garth continued on her.

"Tastes good," Garth said.

Lilly had no response for that so she stayed quiet, enjoying the licking Garth was giving her. It wasn't long before Garth started to hear Lilly's moans. Garth started licking a little faster, hoping she'd like it. "Oh, Garth..." He liked hearing her moan his name. "Yes..." Garth dipped his tongue inside, exploring his wife's insides for the first time. Lilly's eyes opened at the sudden increase in pleasure she felt.

Garth liked the taste of the snow-white beauty. He was happy to do this for her. As he explored the inside walls of the beautiful wolf that was his wife, he could taste everything he'd never tasted before. Good flavors that tasted sweet to him. Lilly's breathing was starting to speed up. "I need it now, Garth..."

He stopped when he heard Lilly say that. Lilly looked down at him. "Garth, I can't take it anymore. I need you inside me."

Before Garth could say anything, Lilly got up to her paws, turned around, and lifted her tail as she looked back at him. So fast Garth hadn't even moved until after she was looking back at him. He got up and took the one step it took for his tongue to take another lick. Lilly's head dropped at the feeling it gave her, being licked from a different angle felt a little different, but still good. Garth took two more licks before Lilly said, "Put it in me... please... I need you, Garth."

Garth couldn't deny his love's request. Lilly shuddered from one more lick before she felt Garth climbing on her back, putting his paws around her waist. She felt his rod prodding her, trying to get inside. Each attempt ended with a miss. Lilly said, "Don't be in such a rush. Just... move in slowly and you'll get it in."

He tried what she said. Lining himself up with her, he slowly moved himself forward, adjusting his grip on her waist. Then he felt his tip go between the folds. It worked. "How did you know that would work?" he asked Lilly.

"Lucky guess," she lied smoothly. "Just... take it easy, okay? This is my first time."

Another lie. But Garth thought it was the truth because he hadn't smelled anyone's scent on her. Lilly was grateful for her father's advice on cleaning up in the river to wash away the scent. It had worked better than she thought. Specially if Garth's excellent nose hadn't picked it up. Garth shrugged off the suspicious knowledge that she had. If she'd mated with anybody else, she'd tell him. Right?

Garth slowly pushed himself in. Lilly was planning on _pretending_ to be in pain, acting like it was her first time. But with how much larger Garth was than Winston, Lilly almost didn't have to pretend. She clenched her teeth, closing her eyes. It felt good, and a little painful, at the same time. Garth couldn't stand seeing Lilly in pain. But he knew this was normal for a girl's first time. He wished he could do something to ease the pain, but what could he do? To Lilly, this pain was almost nothing compared to how it felt with Winston. But since Garth thought it was her first time, she was making it seem worse than it actually was.

"Are you okay, Lilly?" Garth asked when he his whole length was inside her.

"I'm fine... Just... Keep going. Don't mind me," Lilly said through clenched teeth, trying to make it seem like she was in pain. She surprised herself at how good of an actor she was.

Garth kept moving, pulling back out and pushing back in. Lilly had to force her moans to stay down her throat. It was still too early for that. She'd have to wait a minute. "Lilly... you're so tight."

It was torture for Lilly to keep her moaning inside her head. Her panting had a mind of its own though. Her heartbeat increasing each time Garth pumped back inside. After a minute or two, Lilly decided it was okay to stop the act. "Oh..."

"Feel better now?" Garth asked, hearing the moans.

"Much."

Lilly turned around to show Garth her smile, to prove she wasn't lying. Her mind flashed back to Winston. This exact same thing had happened between them. The same words, the same actions. Just in a different way. Now that Lilly wasn't in as much pain, Garth's confidence increased and he increased the speed of his red veiny flesh going inside his love. Lilly turned her head back as she let it drop from the pleasure, glad she could finally show she was liking it after the couple minutes of pretending to hurt. "Oh... Garth... Faster... Go harder."

Garth hoped it wouldn't hurt her, but since Lilly wanted it, he followed her request, and thrust in a bit harder. It felt better than what he had been doing. And moving faster felt even better. Lilly just didn't expect Garth to move that much faster. At least two thrusts with each beat of her racing heart. "So... big..." Lilly panted.

Garth adjusted his grip on the white wolf's waist, pulling himself closer as he continued thrusting himself inside her, panting quickly from the energy he was using.

"Harder, Garth... Harder..."

Her wish was his command. Garth thrust in harder, feeling his knot hitting her folds. "This is amazing, Lilly."

The feelings Garth was having for the first time in his life were great. His length going inside of Lilly like this, her asking him to go harder... It was so exciting. He just hoped it would last forever, which he knew it wouldn't. But he knew it had to be just as amazing for Lilly. The sensation going through her slender body was getting to be too much for Lilly. She was getting closer to her climax. She didn't want to cum without Garth though. Pushing herself back against Garth, she hoped it felt better for him. She wanted him to cum with her. At the same time. "Faster, Garth. Faster..."

Garth started moving as fast as he could manage, his hips rocking back and forth hoping to please Lilly the best he could.

"Yes! Just like that!" Lilly exclaimed, trying not to let her voice get too loud. She continued pushing back against Garth, making it feel like he was pushing into her harder.

"Lilly... I'm gonna..." Garth panted.

"I'm almost there, too, Garth..."

She was closer than he was. She could tell just by how much pleasure she was having. Pushing back against Garth made the experience even better. Not just for her, but for him as well. The sensation for Lilly was too much. But she wasn't going to let it go until Garth came. She tried holding back the orgasm to wait for him. But it just made the feelings that much better. Her legs were buckling from the pure bliss coursing through her body, radiating from her core.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lilly was loving how much her pleasure had increased when she started holding it back.

"Lilly, I'm..."

He didn't have time to warn her before Lilly felt his knot go inside her, pushing past her folds. Even if Lilly had still be holding back her climax, that last push was all it took to send her over the edge. She let it release, her legs still buckling from the feeling. Even though Garth wasn't moving anymore, Lilly could still feel the pleasure as if he was still going.

Garth loved the feeling of his sperm entering the young-looking beauty of snow-colored fur. Lilly's stomach was starting to warm up from what was filling her. Garth climbed off of Lilly's back, turning around and bringing them to the tied position. He and Lilly collapsed from lack of energy, breathing heavily from what had just occurred. Garth turned his head to look at his wife as he spoke in between pants. "That was... the... best thing I've... ever experienced."

Lilly looked back at Garth, seeing that she wasn't the only exhausted one. "Same here..."

Garth breathed a few more times, replaying all the most recent events in his head. Loving each moment that came in his head. _Much better than dad... _Garth turned, crawling towards her. It was difficult to do so with moving his knot inside her. She was glad it didn't hurt too much when he did move. Garth leaned his head in toward her and licked her cheek. "I love you, Lilly."

"I love you too, Garth."

He lay down at her side, nuzzling his head against hers. Their sides somehow pressed together with his knot still inside her. Garth couldn't wait to see if this had gotten her pregnant. He was excited that they decided to have pups. Lilly was a bit nervous, knowing that Garth hadn't been her first. She just hoped that the kids she knew were in her stomach didn't end up looking like her father. The two fell asleep with ease, exhausted from the best moment of their lives that had been spent together.


End file.
